Broken Light
by minalynn
Summary: Story of love, betrayal, friendship, evil
1. Chapter 1

"Kunzite

"Kunzite! No, come back they didn't mean that!" Cried the tall, willowy blonde that came running after me. Her friends tittered loudly and continued down the street. Though she continued after me. So…angry…She seems so caring, so wanting to help. But she can't understand, and she never will. She's too nice, too loved. She'll never know what it's like to be ignored and tormented by such unforgiving minds. But, good for her. At least she'll never know what this feels like, getting rejected by your girlfriend's friends, and almost half the high school.

"Oh, come on! They didn't really mean that!" Mina had finally caught up with me. Blocking the path in front of me, I tried to maneuver around her, but that apparently wasn't going to stop her from getting her say in things.

"Will you stop? Come here, I want to talk to you." Thus, hugging my arm she walked along next to me. After she gently wrapped her slim arm around mine, I felt a day's load of anxiety lift off my shoulders. Being with her felt so good, no matter what mood I was in.

"Hey, you know…thanks." That was all I said. Saying much doesn't make you that involved. But Minako on the other hand, sees aloofness as a plea of loneliness. So, she immediately started badgering me with questions and obvious flirtations. After a while, it got amusing. But that isn't why I agreed with her to go on a date. Oh no…

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" I asked giving her permission to rush into an unstoppable flood of stories, and rumors, and whatever else was on her mind. As she began her speech, my mind drifted off to when we _really_ first met. Even if she hadn't realized it.


	2. Broken Light:Chapter 2

Malachite

**Malachite  
1 Month Earlier**

Meeting with my Queen had to be the second scariest thing I ever do on a daily basis. I walked through the dark stone halls of Her castle. The desolate landscape of the asteroid it was perched on didn't give much of a view, though the sight of the Earth may have attracted the Queen to this location.  
"_She does act a bit hastily," _I thought, approaching the door to the throne room. My stomach trembled inside me at the prospect of having to suffer another night of torture due to a mood swing the Queen was going through. She was vile, loathsome, and cruel, but if he didn't subject to Her demands, his family and home planet would be destroyed. Besides, She had long ago turned his heart black with hatred. There was no room left for fear. I stopped before the thick doors of volcanic rock and waited for Her permission to go through.  
"Enter," She crooned, and the heavy gates swung forward as if they weighed nothing more than a piece of paper, when in fact they could crush a man with one wrong movement. Treading lightly I came forward toward the throne. Kneeling down on my right knee, I bowed my head in submission.  
"Malachite, have you forgotten your Queen? I do not enjoy playing these games with you. Have you succeeded in your quest for the Prince?" She asked. Though She need not have. We both knew the answer.  
"No, my Queen."  
She fingered her staff, her nails clicking against the orb. I waited for her next words apprehensively, while trying not to let it show on my face.  
"Well, no matter." She said finally. I glanced up, shocked by this response. Never before had she taken news of failure so easily. It had to be a distraction from something else. Or perhaps she had another idea…

"I have another plan, a new one. So listen closely," She sat upon Her throne and looked down on me.  
"We are to find the Moon Princess." She stated, and then glared down at me.  
Once again, shock.  
"But, Queen, our goal is to find the Prince. Not that little brat from the Moon! How is this to-" I started but was cut off by her ferocious roar.

"SILENCE!"  
I bowed my head again, and shut my mouth, but my mind was racing with questions.  
"Do you dare to question me?" She growled. Then in a mocking tone; "Have you no devotion to your queen?"  
I looked up to her, my face as emotionless as a rock.  
"No, never. I am your loyal servant, your Majesty."  
She took a fleeting look, at me.  
"Yes. Now pay attention, if we can get to the Princess, the Prince will come running to save her. And there, we have our solution."  
I thought this over in my mind. It could work…though if the Prince can be so elusive as to evade me, the Princess would be an even harder challenge. Women, I have learned, can be somewhat more deceptive. Though, if it was able to work and I could bring back the Prince, I could negotiate my freedom from this rock-castle of horror.  
"If it is your wish, it shall be done." I declared.  
"Then go, you will report back to me with updates weekly until the job is done. You may begin." And with that She dismissed me, turning her back. I stood up, my knees sore from kneeling for so long, and backed out of the room. As the gates of doom closed behind me, I heard her last command.  
"Do not fail me again, Malachite."  
"Of course not" I responded.  
Walking away through the dark hallways, I thought through my options on how to track the Princess. Failure is not an option. Before, that was stupidity. Now, I will not let trivial things get in the way of the mission. Glancing back at the door, I recalled the Queen's beauty. Her image burned into my mind, Her voice ringing in my ears. _"No,"_ I thought, _"Not again. I refuse to fail you. My Queen. My love…Beryl."_


	3. Chapter 3

"OK, listen up people

**Mina  
3 Months Ago**

"OK, listen up people!" I called at the front of the room. We were all at Raye's house because I called everyone and said I had some big news to share.  
"What is it Mina? I have to study for a biology test on Monday". Protested Amy from the couch. Serena stared at her blankly.  
"But…it's Wednesday." She explained.  
"Yes, but it's always a good to study, I need to get an 'A'!"  
"Ugh. You'll get an 'A' Amy, Like you always do," grumbled Raye, "Now what is it Mina? And it better not be about some guy."  
I jumped up and down on my heels. "Oh nothing…only I got a hold of THESE!" I said as I pulled five tickets out of my pocket and held them at arm's length in front of me. Lita and Serena jumped up from their seats to look closer.  
"Oh…are they really real?" asked Serena breathlessly.  
"Yeah, where'd you get these? They're supposed to be really hard to get," added Lita as she looked over the purple and red ticket.  
"Um, what is it we're supposed to be looking at here?" Raye said uninterestedly from her seat on the recliner. We all gaped at her.  
"You cannot be serious!  
"Oh my God!"  
"Really Raye, even _I_ know about this place."  
"Yes, it is quite popular."  
Raye looked frustrated at being the only one who hadn't heard about this mysterious place. It was actually kind of funny.  
"Its passes to Dansu, only the most exclusive dance club, like, ever! And yours truly was able to get all of us passes." I said triumphantly.  
"Ohhhhh" whispered Serena, gazing at the tickets as is they held the answer to life. As if. The only thing it said on it was 'Admit one' and 'DaNsU.  
"Hey, Mina, wait a minute." Said Raye as she came closer to investigate. "These are for today."  
"What?!" Lita and Serena screamed.  
" How are we going to prepare in such a short amount of time, Mina?" asked Amy, who was looking like she was getting interested in the topic.  
"Well you see, that's part of a plan I put together so we'd be able to get there in time." I said, very proud of myself for thinking ahead. _Oh this is working great. Mina you're such a genius…  
_"What is it?" asked Lita.  
"We all wear our black outfits from that other time, you know? Yeah, and at least one thing that's our favorite color. So now, our outfits are planned, and it shouldn't take that long to find one colorful something. Am I fabulous or what?" I explained.  
They looked around, thinking this over. Even though they really shouldn't. I mean it's the best plan I've ever made. Raye got up and stood right in front of me. _Uh oh. Now what did I forget?_  
"Well then," Raye reached out and tugged on the scarlet bow I always wear, "That means you can't wear this!"

Well. I didn't expect this to backfire so badly. Immediately after I said we should wear our favorite colors, everyone shouted out how they'd wear their color.  
"Well, I have a blue belt I could wear…" suggested Amy.  
"And I'm wearing a lot of green necklaces!" dubbed Lita.  
"Oh! I want pink streaks in my hair!" yelled Serena. Raye looked at her dubiously. "That may take a while. But I guess I'll paint my nails red."  
OK. This isn't working. They took all the good ones! Now I'm going to have my work cut out for me. But then again, I do have another trick up my sleeve…  
"OK", I told them, "Let's go get our stuff and get ready. Meet you guys there!" Then I ran out the door, still holding onto all the passes. I had a short amount of time and a big idea that might take a while…

"Where is she?!" Raye whispered furiously. "We've been waiting for her for 20 minutes!"  
"And of course she took the passes with her" added Lita.  
They were all waiting outside of Dansu, in the windy night, waiting for Mina to show up with the passes so they could go in.  
Serena twirled a loose string of her lacy tank top between her fingers, which aggravated Raye even more. She kept fiddling with everyone's outfits. First, it was kicking Amy's long black skirt. Then, she poked Raye's side where her shirt kept bunching up. After that, it was Lita's necklaces. It was soo irritating. After another 5 minutes, Mina turned around the corner of a building at the end of the street. She was wearing an immense trench coat that covered went down to her shins. Whistling, she walked leisurely down the road.  
"MINA, HURRY UP!" Raye shouted at her. Mina looked up, surprised, and hurried over to them. The first thing everyone noticed was the absence of her red bow. It made her look different.  
"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, "It just took me a while to get over here. The stupid train was taking _forever_, so I got off early, but that just made me get lost, so then I had to get back on the train-"  
"Alright, fine, do you have the passes? It's freezing, if you haven't noticed." Raye snapped, cutting me off. So I gave her a 'don't push me' look and pushed past her giving the doorman our passes. Serena squealed in excitement. Strobe lights flashed neon, the walls sparkled, music blared, and people were dancing before they even got to the dance floor. "Here," I said handing the coat-man my trench coat. Then half-skipped off to the floor. "Let's get this party started!" I shouted. _This night is going to be awesome…  
_I turned around, expecting them all to be there ready to have an amazing time and dance 'till we were unconscious, but they were still at the coat-man's table. Goggling at what was wearing. Along with the doormen…and the coat-man.  
"What?" I asked nonchalantly, flipping my loose hair back over my shoulder.  
"Well…"started Lita.  
"You're a bit…" began Amy.  
"I hate you!" yelled Serena. Raye just looked stunned.  
"_Well, they should. This took almost three hours to finish", _I reflected. Then I looked at what they all gawking at. I was wearing a black outfit like them; black skirt (well, it _is_ a bit short…), black heels, black top, some black jewelry. But I liked how I made the orange work in. After everyone took the good ideas, I had to run over to Cahaba's Tattoo Place. Yeah, tattoos are permanent, I know, so I asked him if he could do anything not permanent. When he said yes, I nearly flipped out. So, I had him do the best design possible. Down and around my arms and legs and between my eyes were little swirls and sparkles of orange and gold. It looked awesome, if I can say so myself. But if my friends were going to give me funny looks, I might regret this.  
"Come on guys let's go get some guys and dance!" I shouted. Strutting down the hall, we (well basically me, the rest of them walked) came to the dance floor.  
Eyeing my wardrobe choice critically, Raye said, "Well, it looks a bit crowded. You guys want to get something to drink first? Before this sparkle-creature here shines away to nothing."  
I gave her a look, and stuck out my tongue. She can be so negative sometimes.  
"Yeah," we all agreed. After we all got a couple drinks in us we split up to go find something that interests us. Lita stayed at the bar, saying she suddenly had a headache and wanted to stay sitting, and Amy stayed with her, pulling a miniature book from her pocket to read.  
Raye went off to the bathroom, and Serena and I headed off to the dance floor. Though that was a bit of a problem. Because, I guess Cahaba was really, _really _good at his job, because the guys just kept following me everywhere. On the dance floor it was cute, and maybe even flattering, but when I can't even get to the bathroom without being followed by a horde of them…that's just aggravating. Gasping for breath, I looked around. Some girls in here looked really drunk and were puking their brains out in the stalls. Wanting to get some of the glitter off my arms, I began walking towards a sink, when I noticed Lita was one of the girls puking their brains out from drunkenness. That made me feel kind of sorry for her, besides she's a friend. So that's why spent nearly half an hour in there with her listening to her half coherent speech, gagging from the smell, and holding her hair back for her so she didn't vomit on it. Finally I got her to stand up and _not_ look like her face was still green and I pushed her out and back towards the door. Amy noticed us first. Closing her book she hurried over and began fussing over Lita.  
"Oh my goodness is she all right?" asked Amy, her eyes wide. I shifted my stance, feeling uncomfortable holding up drunk, stinky, giggling Lita.  
"She's fine, just kind of silly. I think someone should take her home." I wanted to help her, but come on. It's Dansu. I could not leave an opportunity like this hanging. Agents go to places like these all the time to find new clients and I have a dream to be famous to uphold. Besides, after giving Amy a pair of puppy-dog eyes for like three seconds, she offered to take her home. I guess she wasn't all that interested in dancing or whatever.  
"Okay, well talk to you guys later." I handed Lita over to Amy and gave an exasperated breath as Lita asked;  
"Hey, why are there lights like…over there?" Now I felt really bad when Amy tried to explain electricity.  
"Much later" I added.

Then off to the dance floor again. While I was gone, the guys all apparently got hooked on Raye and Serena, even though little miss pink was making an effort not to dance. That kind bugged me. But the bar looked inviting. So I sat there for a while, ordered the strongest thing there was, and drank it in two huge gulps. The bartender stared at me with wide eyes as I sat on the stool gasping for breath.  
"Ummmm" he began, but I cut him off.  
"I'm done" and I walked to the dance floor, ready for action. Some Nelly Furtado song came on, and the music helped me get my 'chill' back. I vaguely remember the music video, aside from the dancing. There's a lot of jerking around and spinning. Using my arm as a knife to slice a path through the crowd, I got beside Raye.  
"S'up?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to sound cool, lots of guys were looking over interestedly. She looked at me strangely.  
"Where've you been? And what's that smell?" she asked. I just sighed in response. Count on Raye to be negative and criticize.  
The music got louder and I bumped my hip against Raye's.  
"Forget that, let's just have fun." I told her, then I grabbed some random guy's shoulder and began dancing with him like Nelly Furtado. The flashing strobe lights got in your eyes and they were trendy and all, but they make it seriously hard to study someone's face. He looked pretty cute from what I could see though. Wearing all black, he was mysterious, and amazingly light hair creeped out beneath a bandana that hid his eyes.  
"_Great Mina. Pick the guy you can't look at",_ I thought. I kept up the spinning though, and swinging my hips, rotating my head and shoulders, I knew I looked hot. Other girls looked over jealously as their dance partners had their eyes glued to me. But Mr. Mystery-oso didn't reveal any kind of emotion. None. It was a weird feeling. I mean, you don't get to be the senshi of the planet of love and beauty for nothing. So, there he is, thinking he's all that.  
"Hey Stiff. You don't like to dance or what?" I asked wanting to say something. His head moved up a little, like he was trying to glance at me.  
" I don't get out much. And I wouldn't want to step on your toes." His head moved up again.  
"Would you like me to dance more outgoing-ly?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he reached out his hand and spun me around. Then he placed his hands on my hips, and shrugged his body to the music. "_Oooh. This is much better", _I thought. We ended the song in each other's arms. He was interesting, so took his hand and led him back to the bar. I studied his face, or what I could see of it when we sat down. He noticed my staring and cleared his throat.  
"Well. Now what?" he asked. Now he stared at me. It made me feel better after those first few stiff moments dancing.  
"I'm Mina. And you?" I replied.  
"Kunzite. And I should apologize. I think I danced on your foot sometime during then" he looked down embarrassedly. _"How cute!" _I thought. After that, things got a little fuzzy. I know we talked about music and people and food. We both got a little more than tipsy, so when Raye came over to drag me off the stool and back to my house, I was giddy with flirty-ness.  
"Bah-bye Kunzite!" I shouted from the coat-man's desk. I may have been drunk to the point of passing out, but I did manage to see Raye roll her eyes and exchange sympathetic looks with the doorman. I also saw Kunzite smile and wave. That made feel a lot more sober.

"Mina you are so bizarre. First you want to act all suave and amazing and then you disappear for almost an hour. Then you come back try to steal all the guys, and then practically break their hearts by clinging to some other random guy and talking and drinking with him for hours! Who the heck was he anyway?" Raye mumbled on under her breath without me really noticing. The I had an awesome idea…but Raye would probably not be into it and think it's stupid. Hmmmm…  
"Hey Raye. I'm going to go the store before I head home. I need…chocolate. Yeah. For tomorrow, you know, hangovers, hahahahaha…" I started to back away. She started to say something that would most likely have been suspicious, but I ran down to the corner before she could talk. The wind blew my trench coat out behind me, and after a couple blocks when I looked back Raye wasn't following. _"Whew"_ I breathed. Then I started my somewhat childish but fun way home. I had already run into a good ally, so it was perfect. I stumbled down the ally, less gracefully than I imagined, singing quietly "She's a man-eater make you work hard make you spend hard…never met her at all" twirling all the way. I saw Kunzite holding me again. Oh he is gorgeous. Almost home, I found another ally so I could have one last dance with him, when I walked into someone.  
"Oomph, hey isn't it, like, A.M. or something? What are you doing out here making people trip over you?" I asked. The alcohol was not a good mix to my irritability. Or the fact I was alone in a very dark, now scary, ally with nothing to protect myself. _"Should' a stayed with Raye…stupid idea…great job Mina.."_ random thoughts flew threw my mind. The man I walked into was not only scary looking all dirty and mangled with a nasty crooked smile, but there were three others like him too. All with more muscles than the next.  
"What's the matta' lady?" one asked coming too close for my likeness.  
"What's a pretty thing like you doin' out so late anyways?" another slurred. The next grabbed my arm and pulled a knife from his inner pocket. I tried to defend myself. My arm twisted and punched, but three strong, armed guys against a drunk teenager don't have good odds. The sight of the knife made me hazy, about to pass out. I think I did, but I know that as soon as the blade came close to my skin, something shot out of the shadows and knocked him to the ground. He didn't move again. The rest looked at me like it was my fault, but the shadow came back and scared them away. That's all I managed to see. When I woke up, I was at the corner deli, near my house. My watch told me 15 minutes passed, except it felt like so much longer. I knew that shadow was good. It protected me when I couldn't. My mind wandered back to the stories of my childhood of princes saving the princesses. I liked that thought. So all the way home, I thought of my shadow prince, saving me from the bad guys. Then, exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep, full of shadows and dancing and Kunzite…


	4. Chapter 4

Present Present

(Thursday)

The sidewalk continued to go by under our feet.

Quiet.

Realizing someone was lightly tugging my arm, I came back out of my daze.

"Kunzite, are you even listening to me?"

Mina's blue eyes looked accusingly at mine, and I smiled at her. She's so charming and when you piss her off she'll just use it to your disadvantage.

I wanted to be on good terms with her.

"Yeah, sure I was." I said, hoping she'd buy it.

She sighed. No such luck.

"No you weren't. Jeez, I feel so ridiculous, going on and on and on… And I didn't even let you get a word in! Now that's just rude _and _ridiculous."

She weaved her left arm around my side so she was semi-hugging me.

"You're not rude." I said comfortingly (at least I hope it was).

Mina snorted indifferently. I kissed her head.

"I was talking about the ball on Saturday."

"Yeah, that."

"Oh don't be like that, it'll be fun."

Oh yes, more fun than you imagine, my little squirrel.

We got closer to her house and I slowed my pace. She slowly unwound her arm from me, looked into my eyes. She stepped close, very close. Nuzzling her head under my chin, she gently kissed my shoulder. I ran my hands through her hair, running into a few knots and simply twitching my fingers to loosen them. Then I stopped.

"What?" she asked.

I moved my hands along her backpack, and felt another twitch come from it.

"Do you have anything in your bag?" I asked stepping back and staring at its blue vinyl. She turned pink.

"Um, well, kind of…"

I gaped at her.

"Well what is it?"

Mina looked guilty and I thought of several small mammals that she could have sneaked in there. She turned a little bit pinker.

"Don't let my school know it was me okay?" And she pulled two rabbits, 3 baby rabbits, and several frogs from her backpack.

I stared at them.

A frog slipped from her hand and hopped to her shoulder.

"Oh, don't look like that." She whined. "These were class pets downstairs" she said cuddling with one of the adult rabbits.

"So why did you take them?!" I asked exasperated.

"They hade these little guys!" she exclaimed, pointing into her bag at the babies. "The teachers were going to sell them and separate them. God knows what some people would do to them! And just look at their faces."

She held one out at arms length to my face.

It smelled like hay and dirt.

Then it began to sniff my nose, which kind of tickled.

I pointed at the frogs.

"Well what about those? They aren't on top of your 'Cute and Fuzzy List' are they?" I asked, trying to be funny and serious at the same time.

"No!" she began defensively, insulted that I would joke about something such as stolen bunnies and frogs. She nuzzled a rabbit again.

"The frogs were going to be dissected. Which is gross and inhumane."

"Oh so now you're an animal liberator and an amphibian rights advocate. Interesting."

Mina giggled.

I like it when she giggles.

I was also starting to get a little jealous of that rabbit.

"So what are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to throw the frogs in some pond, or where ever. Then I'm going to find all these little bunnies a home."

"Do you know where there's any ponds?"

Mina looked up blankly.

"Well, there has to be a pond somewhere…right?"

I laughed. Of course. Only Mina would have an escape mission for class pets and just make it up as she went along afterward.

She twitched some hair behind her shoulder. That's a definite sign she's getting irritated, so I tried to stop laughing long enough to grab the frogs from her.

"Hey! Give them back! Kunzite, no!" she yelled running after me down the street. This is fun now. Ha-ha. I turned back to see her gaining speed. So I just sped up too.

I turned a couple of blocks after running through a red light, (that surely got some attention) and found myself in a swampy little area.

Heavy breathing and squeaks of fear came up behind me. I threw my handful of slimy frogs into the pond right as Mina came to a halt, saw the ripples in the pond, and began to beat me with her fists and yell furiously.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? OH MY GOD, WHAT HAS GOTTON INTO YOU? YOU PROBABLY KILLED THEM!" she shrieked, and the rabbits in her bag squeaked with fright at all the ruckus. She reached around trying to throttle me, but I moved away. I laughed, but jeez, she sure can punch hard.

"Mina, look over there. They're fine. And now they're in a pond if you haven't noticed."

She looked up, and her jaw dropped. And thankfully so did her hands. I rubbed a place on my elbow that was diffidently going to bruise, and waited.

She glanced back up to me.

"It's a nice pond."

Well, that's probably the only thanks/apology I'm going to get today. I suddenly wish I hadn't done that. What a jerk I must seem like now. Oh man, what if she decides not to go to the ball with me on Saturday! Then Beryl's plan would be ruined.

But would that be such a bad thing?

Mina groaned and knelt down to rub her ankle.

"Ow. This hasn't hurt since I sprained it in volleyball."

I lowered myself to her level, staring at her face to get her attention. She looked at my eyes.

"Would you like me to make it better?"

Mina raised an eyebrow. She angled her head to the right a little, shifting her weight.

"I wouldn't mind."

She is coy. Don't forget it.I breathed onto her forehead and kissed her. I took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss, a kiss that had some passion in it. I kiss like she wouldn't even be alive by Sunday morning.

Walking away from Mina's doorway, after helping her home, I kicked up some leaves, beginning the way back to my apartment. _Saturday_, I thought hazily. Saturday, when, we would have a little meeting with Beryl. Beryl will be very happy to have this little scout on her hands. Then we can control the Moon together, and then, the Earth. Mina is sweet enough, but she's not Beryl. I've given my life to Beryl; my future is hers to decide. She showed me only the fools think they can defeat the powers of darkness. My planet was almost destroyed by her, until several leaders pledged allegiance to her, including me. And giving up freedom isn't something you have to decide lightly.

Beryl, oh Beryl. Her beautiful malevolence is practically inspiring. But I hope this mission is over soon. Mina has put too many dangerous thoughts into my mind that would surely get me killed if Beryl found out.

Love, innocence, pure beauty, goodness, honesty, kindness, righteousness.

All these ideals that Mina holds close are the complete opposite of those Beryl showed to me. And to tell the truth, Mina's appeal to me more. I feel infatuated and obsessed with Beryl because it's what she had promised. She made so many promises…

_Do I want to do this?_

I stopped, letting annoyed people push their way past me. I argued with myself.

_Sure I want it, I worked so hard for it, why give it up now?_

_For Mina._

_No._

_Really?_

_Maybe._

_Beryl could kill you._

_But she will kill Mina, and the scouts. She'll have this whole planet. And the _

_Moon._

_She promised you glory and credit for this, didn't she?_

_Yes, but…_

_Then do it!_

_But Mina makes it different…_

_How?_

_I don't know, I kind of like her._

_But she's so naïve, so impractical, so…_

_Wonderful, so glad all the time, silly, so affectionate, so determined…_

_Pssh, well that's at least one thing she and Beryl have in common._

_Oh, don't compare her to Beryl.  
Why, because you don't want to have to pick between them? How cute. Or _

_how about because you really know Beryl is better and this little twit is _

_messing with you._

_No, I just don't want to insult Mina._

_Oh, she is getting to you._

_Maybe she is. And I don't care._

_Suit yourself; just try not to come back to your senses when you explain this to the Queen. To whom you've sworn loyalty or else the penalty of death._

_Ouch._

_Yeah._

Kunzite looked up exhaustedly to realize he had walked back to his apartment without noticing it. He sighed, and put the key in the lock.


End file.
